Culluh
Jal Culluh was the First Maje of the Kazon-Nistrim sect during 2371 and 2372. He attempted to obtain advanced technology from the during their voyage near Kazon space during this time. A priceless opportunity Culluh's grandfather was First Maje of the Nistrim, but during his grandfather's time, they were much more powerful. Culluh's poor leadership had seen their strength and numbers squandered away. ( ) Nevertheless, he remained ambitious and seized upon the opportunity to gain Starfleet technology when the USS Voyager was stranded in the Delta Quadrant. He was first encountered by Voyager when Captain Kathryn Janeway allowed him aboard her ship to visit an ailing Kazon whom Voyager had previously rescued. The Kazon in question was later killed by Culluh. Culluh dreamed of reviving the Nistrim's claim to power and uniting the chaotic Kazon Collective and saw the Voyager defector Seska as his chance. To this end, he accepted help from Seska, a Cardassian operative posing as a Bajoran member of the Voyager crew. Seska attempted to provide the Nistrim with replicator technology, but when her deception was discovered, she was forced to escape from Voyager aboard Culluh's ship. ( ) Culluh allowed Seska to stay aboard, despite Kazon men's chauvinistic attitude towards women, and took her as his consort. Culluh was stern with her in public, but privately allowed her to advise him and plan tactics in an attempt to capture Voyager. He sought to use Voyager as the catalyst to bring all of the Kazon sects together, and personally become the most powerful Kazon in the quadrant. He began following the ship, hoping to find a way to steal its transporter technology. Many months later, he succeeded, but the equipment was destroyed by Chakotay before it could be used as a bargaining chip with the other Majes. ( ) Continuing his quest Seska soon became pregnant with Culluh's child. She told him that the child was Chakotay's, claiming that he had raped her. Through this, she hoped that Culluh would become more enraged at the Voyager crew, and the baby could be used as a lure to capture the ship. When Captain Kathryn Janeway proposed an alliance between Voyager and the Nistrim in 2372, he refused to have the terms dictated to him by a woman, and ended the discussions abruptly. He did, however, agree to attend a meeting between representatives of Voyager, the Trabe, and the leaders of other Kazon sects on Sobras. Seska convinced him that this could be the first step to destroying the Trabe and capturing Voyager. The meeting was ended prematurely when the Trabe attempted to kill the Kazon majes. Culluh continued following Voyager, waiting for a chance to capture her. ( ) Seska gave birth to her child in late 2372 and used him in a ruse to lure Voyager into a trap, claiming that Culluh had taken the child to be raised as a slave. This plot proved initially successful. Voyager was captured, and the crew, save for The Doctor, Lon Suder and Tom Paris was stranded on Hanon IV, Culluh exulting in his triumph and challenging the crew to survive without the technology they had kept from him. His victory did not last long, however. The Doctor remained on the ship, escaping deletion by claiming holographic neutrality, Suder hid in the Jefferies tubes, and Paris took a shuttle to get help. After Seska was killed during Paris' attempt to retake the ship (aided by the Talaxians, Paris disabled the primary phaser couplings while Suder and the Doctor shut down the backups, leaving Voyager dead in the water), Culluh fled, taking the child with him. What became of the two of them afterwards is unknown. ( ) Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** External link * Category:Kazon de:Culluh